


Our Silent Remedy

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fictober, Fluff and Smut, Library Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Thor (2011), Quiet Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sibling Incest, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: The injury was minor, but it was enough to keep Loki behind when Thor went to Alfheim to keep the peace. When he gets back, Loki shows him just how much he missed him while he was gone.





	Our Silent Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 12/31. Because library sex is kind of a non-negotiable with these two, isn't it?

The injury, when Loki had gotten it, hadn’t been all that bad. An ungraceful dismount from his horse had led to an injured ankle that _almost_ made Thor feel bad for teasing him. At the time, it hadn’t been much of an inconvenience, because they hadn’t been needed anywhere. The realms where in a time of peace, and though Odin cautioned them not to believe it would last, Thor had been enjoying it. Right up until the call had come from Alfheim.

A large band of outlaws had been terrorizing people, burning homes and stealing from families. Alfheim needed help in dealing with them, and turned to Asgard, their protector, for it.

As much as Thor had not wanted to admit Odin was right when he’d said Loki, with his badly sprained ankle, would be more of a hindrance than a help, he was right. They couldn’t rely on Loki’s magic to be his only contribution to the fight, so, when Thor had left, Loki had stayed behind, unhappy but accepting.

The fight hadn’t taken long. Thor was particularly proud of the fact that they had dealt with the outlaws in little more than a fortnight, and the people of Alfheim were grateful, too. The feast they had thrown in honour of Thor and his warriors had been spectacular, and Thor had only wished Loki was there to enjoy it with them. The food and drink were plentiful, the entertainment was good, but the company, despite Thor having had his friends and comrades close, had been a little lacking.

That was, Thor knew, the reason he’d all but run to find Loki when the Bifrost had delivered them back to Asgard. Sif had promised to deliver their mission report to the All-Father, and if she’d been annoyed with the haste with which Thor had left to find his brother, she had done well at hiding it. She’d probably thought, as the Warriors Three did, that he simply couldn’t wait to brag, to amaze Loki with tales of his bravery and competence.

In that, she would not have been entirely incorrect, but it wasn’t the main goal in his seeking out of his dear brother.

Pulling Loki’s leg higher against his side, Thor rolled his hips up, grinning at the way Loki’s eyelids fluttered. Loki’s ankle had seemed just fine when Thor had found him, and the time apart had, apparently, been demanding on them both, if the way Loki pulled him in and kissed him had been any indication.

“Did you miss me, while I was gone?”

“ _Thor_ ,” Loki whispered, but whatever he’d been attempting by way of an admonishment died in his throat when Thor pushed inside him again. His fingers gripped tight at Thor’s leather, and the way he bit his lower lip made it all too obvious he was struggling to keep quiet.

“I asked you a question, brother.”

Thor’s hands slid over Loki’s thighs, letting him slip down, slow, the back of his tunic bunching against the wall Thor had hoisted him up to. They had moved fast, once Thor had Loki in his arms. He hadn’t spent long opening him up with his fingers, Loki’s front pressed to this same wall, but Thor suspected Loki _liked_ the friction and edge of pain that had come with Thor lifting him against the wall to fuck him.

It certainly seemed that way now, with the soft groan Loki was letting out while he slipped down on Thor’s cock, his legs spreading wider to accommodate it. Thor didn’t let him down much. Just enough that when he started rocking into Loki again, it was easier, and he could get deeper, watching Loki’s face.

His brother had missed him. He knew that. He simply needed to hear it.

“Yes,” Loki breathed, one hand wrapping in Thor’s hair, pulling him in so they were nearly touching foreheads. “I missed – _ah_ – I missed you, Thor.” His eyes closed, and Thor drank in the sight of him, his lips kiss-swollen and parted, eyebrows knitted in pleasure.

“That’s good, Loki,” Thor murmured, his hands on Loki’s hips, gripping tight enough to bruise. “I missed you, too. Missed _this_.” He pressed forward, grinding his hips against Loki’s ass, smiling at the way Loki pressed his lips together and muffle the whine he was making at the sensation of Thor’s cock rubbing that spot inside him. He was nearly trembling in Thor’s arms. This wouldn’t last much longer. “Wasn’t quite the same, sharing a tent with Vol--”

Loki’s eyes opened and he shushed Thor. “I don’t care how good your cock is, or the fact – fact that it’s buried in me right now. If you mention Volstagg right now, I _will_ go limp.”

Thor laughed, getting himself shushed again, but Loki’s indignant expression didn’t last long. Not when Thor redoubled his efforts, drove into him quick and hard, their skin slapping against each other. Loki whimpered, tipping his head back against the wall again, his legs tightening.

“ _Norns_ , Thor, yes. Just like that, brother.”

Thor groaned, shifted, pulled Loki’s legs up higher, and got a quickly muffled whine for his efforts. Loki had one hand in his hair, the other over his own mouth, and there was no doubt he was trembling, now. His cock, between them, was dark and leaking, and Thor wished he had a hand to spare to put on it, to stroke Loki to release.

“Don’t stop... please Thor, don’t -”

It was almost better, though, to watch Loki fall apart, to see the way he slapped his hand back on the wall with a dull _thud_ , soft moans slipping through his lips, Thor’s name on his tongue, begging, pleading...

Loki came, hot, his cock making a white mess on his belly and rucked up tunic, body clenching tight around Thor’s cock, and that was hot enough.

What did Thor in was the way he got lost in it, for a brief second, forgetting himself and crying out. He shut his mouth quick enough, put his hand over it again and muffled his moans into his palm while Thor came inside him, filling him up, but the damage was done. Even though he was hazy-eyed, fucked out, satisfied, Thor could see the focus Loki had, felt the hand in his hair disentangle to gesture. To hide them with his magic.

Because in a library as quiet as Asgard’s, Loki’s outburst when he came would not go unnoticed. It did not matter that they had stayed to their private corner, that they had stayed silent enough through everything. Loki had been so lost in it that he’d forgotten to keep his cries quiet, and Thor was unreasonably smug about that.

After they’d made their escape, past the eyes of a rather confused but suspicious looking librarian, Thor stopped Loki, pulling him into an alcove along one of the palace corridors so he could kiss him, deep and proper. Kiss him like he hadn’t been able to afterwards, back in the library.

“You’re very pleased with yourself.” Loki murmured, when they pulled away from each other’s lips.

“Mm,” Thor nodded, brushing Loki’s hair back, behind his ear. “Yes. But don’t pretend _you_ aren’t _very_ pleased with me, yourself.”

Loki sighed, but his smile was affectionate. The slap he laid on Thor’s arm was gentle, and he leaned up to kiss Thor’s cheek.

“I can’t fool you, can I, brother?”

Thor shook his head, letting Loki lead them back to the corridor. “No, Loki. No, you cannot.”


End file.
